Transformer Pony Squad and the Incredibles vs. Omnidroid v.10
This is how Transformer Pony Squad and the Incredibles vs. Omnidroid v.10 goes in The Transformer Pony Squad Meet The Incredibles. now Magic Princess, stands up now Captain Prime and in truck form, dangles from Elastigirl who clings onto the wings Violet and Dash play cards Omnidroid v.10 plods through the streets Omnidroid v.10: Pathetic humans, you are no match for a robot of my intelligence! smashes a few cars Omnidroid v.10: It has always been destiny for me to wipe out your race. helicopter shoots at it throws some cars Omnidroid v.10: You think bullets can stop me? helicopters are knocked out of the sky Omnidroid v.10: Omnidroid v.10 cannot be stopped. Nothing can stand in my way. hears an engine Omnidroid v.10: What? looks up spots him drops wings split and Elastigirl jumps in v.10 growls Omnidroid v.10: Come back for more huh? chuckles This just got more than exciting. lands now Stingbug, charges his stingers now Intellibot, gets his brain in gear now Acellarator, speeds around the legs now Mega Smash Bot, flexes his muscles v.10 grabs Twilight Omnidroid v.10: Let's make this more fun. v.10 opens his chest to reveal a large sausage grinder Twilight Sparkle: What kind of Omnidroid has that?! Omnidroid v.10: This part used to be part of a sausage factory. You can fit a whole cow in it. uses her magic to teleport out of Omnidroid v.10's grasp v.10 throws a car at her but she creates a force field which the car bounces off v.10 slams his claw down and Twilight dodges again tries to smash her but she again dodges v.10 growls Omnidroid v.10: Slippery little thing. again attacks continue to fight sees this charges as Omnidroid v. 10 closes in v.10 sees him coming knocks him away blasts him with magic v.10 swipes at her misses Omnidroid v.10: You just don't seem to go away, Magic Princess. This time I'm gonna finish you. For good. spinning two of its legs like fans and begins to advance towards her Mr. Incredible: She'll still be there you know. Omnidroid v.10: Nuh-uh. Not for long. sees what's happening Optimus Prime: Get away from her! charging his blast wave as Omnidroid v. 10 closes in v.10 sees this throws the blast wave at him Blast wave hits Omnidroid v.10 sending him back Omnidroid v.10: Really? Incredible picks up the remote and has a flashback of Syndrome using it to control Omnidroid v.09 Mr. Incredible: Syndrome's remote! grabs Omnidroid v.10 by one of its claws slams it down v.10 sees Mr. Incredible holding Syndrome's remote chuckles throws Optimus off grabs for the remote Incredible dodges grabs on heroes continue to fight it and an invisible Violet dodge the Omnidroid v.10 as it grabs at the remote Violet: Whoa! stings it head to the others Bumblebee: beeps (translation: ElastiGirl we've got the remote!) Frozone: A remote? A remote that controls what? presses a button and the Omnidroid v.10 jets forward Frozone: The robot? zooms over their heads and into a building zaps it gets up Omnidroid v.10: Really? You are no match for me! continues to fight fight back press some buttons Omnidroid v.10 goes crazy Omnidroid v.10: ??? [ [ Mr. Incredible: We can't stop it. The only thing hard enough to penetrate it is... pauses quick flashback of them defeating Omnidroid v.08 back to Mr. Incredible Mr. Incredible: Itself. gets an idea grabs the broken claw Mr. Incredible: Intellibot! turns Mr. Incredible: Catch! throws the claw to him catches it charges Omnidroid v.10 battles the others as he runs glares message "Target locked" appears on his visor Ratchet: Target locked! presses a button on the remote claw starts to spin presses another claw starts propelling itself whilst still spinning Mr. Incredible: Everybody duck! lets go others duck claw flies passes over them claw goes straight through Omnidroid v.10's armor comes out the other side v.10 collaspes Omnidroid v.10: What did I do wrong? explodes. One of the Omnidroid's legs rises but small sparks fly out and shuts down cheering crowd surrounds the heroes and Applejack high five sees this Syndrome: No... No... smiles Ratchet: Well, that seems to have worked. smiles Optimus Prime: We make a great team. Twilight Sparkle: Couldn't agree with you more. car pulls up Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Rick. [